ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Casey Jones: The Outlaw Hero
Casey Jones: The Outlaw Hero '''is the eighth episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). '''Synopsis A frustrated Raphael meets the vigilante Casey Jones. Characters Major Characters: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * Casey Jones Minor Characters: * The Purple Dragons * Hun (Flashback) Plot The episode starts with a view over a building in Manhattan where we see some strange guy lifting weights and watching television. The mighty Casey Jones who decides that the police need help cleaning up the city, so he dons his hockey mask, grabs his golf bag full of sports equipment and heads out to defend the city from "vile scum." In the turtle lair, Raph is sparring with Michaelangelo when he loses his cool and goes after his good-natured brother with a wrench. Leonardo breaks up the skirmish and sends Raph outside to "cool off." As he's patrolling the rooftops, Raphael wonders if he's nuts and ponders his inability to control his temper. Casey quickly runs into some muggers and proceeds to stomp them. Raph sees the fight and feels that Casey is going overboard with his punishment and tries to stop the pounding before the crooks are murdered. Mr. Jones does not take kindly to Raph's interference, and a fight breaks out between the two. Raph knocks Casey to the ground and Casey surrenders - only to "sucker punch" Raph with a golf club and escape.Raph is dazed and decides that this crazy vigilante has to be stopped, so he heads out in pursuit moments later. Casey spots two thieves stealing a car radio and quickly dispatches them. As Casey prepares to beat the crooks into mincemeat, Raph catches up with him. The two renew their battle and Raph knocks Casey down again, telling him that not all crimes are deserving of "capital punishment." This has no affect on Jones and he lashes out at Raph and flees into the streets. Raphael has a moment of reservation - should he risk being seen by people or remain hidden and allow Casey to escape? Raphael decides to pursue Jones and is spotted by some alarmed and confused drivers. Casey hides in a park and attacks Raphael when he appears. The battle is fierce and Raph once again gets the better of Jones, who finally surrenders for real. The two have a quick discussion. Raph tells Casey that killing people for stealing tape decks is crazy. "Yeah, right - I'm crazy!" Jones says, "But somethin' tells me you ain't above takin' somebody out if they tick you off!" "I have a temper, true," Raph replies, "But at least I try to control it - you don't!" The boys continue the argument until they hear some cries for help, and then they head off to battle the criminals in a tentative alliance. They see that the criminals are some of the Purple Dragons and Casey tells Raph his story, about how a guy who used to be their leader - Hun, used to collect money from his father and one day when they got no more money, Hun just burned their shop killing Casey's father and that was the reason for this vigilante job with the Dragons. So the two of them take the Dragons down then Raph promises that if he has a chance to help finding and taking down this Hun guy Casey should call him. Then Jones shares another reason. That half an year ago he applied for a job at a building named TCRI. That sounded familiar to Raph but he couldn't remember where he has seen that name. Casey Jones tells him that something about the guys who rejected his applu for the job were very strange and adds that they should check it out sometime. Raph goes back home but doesn't tell anything of what has happened to him earlier and just apologies about his behavior and resumes training with the others and master Splinter. Trivia * Adapted from the TMNT Classic Comics issue Raphael #1 * Adapted from the TMNT 2k3 Series episode - Meet Casey Jones * Adapted from the TMNT Original Series episode - Casey Jones: The Outlaw Hero * Adapted from the TMNT 2k12 Series episode - The Good, The Bad and Csey Jones